Draugr Deathlord (Skyrim)
The Draugr Deathlord is a variant of Draugr found in the The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It's one of the most powerful types of Draugr and typically serve as the boss in various Draugr filled dungeons. Level Deathlords become common around level 30, but may be encountered before hand in certain locations. Combat Deathlords use Ebony or Ancient Nord Weapons which inflict large amounts of damage; and may also be enchanted, increasing their effectiveness. They may also use several shouts, such as Unrelenting Force or Disarm. They become exceptionally hard when they have the ebony bow, which deals high amounts of damage capable of killing a maxed character in 1 or 2 shots. This means that are more powerful than other deathlords with weapons (which are still powerful), but should be a priority target. Loot The Draugr Deathlord may drop any of the following items upon death: * Ebony Weapons * Ancient Nord Weapons * Septim (coin) * Bone Meal * Ores * Precious gems * Ebony Shield Strategies *A good way to beat these foes is to use shouts like Ice Form or Unrelenting Force to immobilize them, and then start hacking away with a melee weapon to kill them. *For mages, utilizing the Impact perk in the Destruction school of magic can be very effective. *Dual-Casted fire spells can keep Deathlords perpetually stunned until they are killed, if timed properly. *Spellbreaker can be effective when they use shouts, which will bounce the shouts back at them. *Combining the Marked for Death shout and the Fire Breath shout can inflict huge amounts of damage to these enemies, as they already have an inherent weakness to fire. *Another good way to defeat them is to get into melee range, wait for them to charge up to attack, then bash them with a chosen weapon/shield. This will stagger them long enough to get some hits in. When they recover, use Unrelenting Force to push them back and start hitting them again. Repeat the cycle as many times as necessary. *To save time, instead of using all three words of power for Unrelenting Force, just use "Fus." This won't blow them away like the full shout would, but it will stagger them. While waiting for the shout to recharge, the player may use a weapon to block him. Wearing an Amulet of Talos will make this process slightly faster. *Another way of defeating them is by using the full slow time shout stand behind them and use sneak attacks giving you (hopefully) enough time to kill the deathlord. *One strategy to avoid being disarmed is to assign hotkeys for the currently equipped weapon or weapons and immediately un-equip them as soon as the deathlord begin to shout. *For an archer or assassin style character, you can get sneak attacks with bows, and kill them relatively quickly. If you are close to being detected, stop firing arrows, and hide in the shadows, and wait until you are hidden again. After it has lost enough health, you may consider killing them with daggers. If you have shrouded gauntlets, you may want to consider killing it in one hit with dual-daggers. *Conjure Dremora Lord and the Twin Souls perk are recommended against most Deatlords as they deal higher damage and are an even match with the Draugr Deathlord. Trivia Their helmets are very similar to the Helm of Yngol. Appearance The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Draugr